


Not Your Usual Sleeping Beauty

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, fairytale AU, it's a good book series okay?, this is a long ass cast list for a single oneshot, this is also a long ass oneshot, whoops, wide-awake princess crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: What happens when you put the characters of danganronpa into a book series known as the wide-awake princess? Apparently this story.





	Not Your Usual Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

Kokichi slid down the banister and jumped into the hallway at the bottom. Everyone was busy running around preparing for Kaede’s eighteenth birthday. And Kokichi had decided to do the nice thing and go find the head of guard, a big woman known as Sakura. As the guards were wandering around trying to find spinning wheels since when his sister was born she was cursed to die if she ever gets pricked by one. Of course, another fairy came around and changed it to a hundred years of sleep and true love’s kiss, but still, not good. So they went out and destroyed all spinning wheels in the kingdom pretty much in preparation for her eighteenth birthday when she was cursed to fall into the very dramatic hundred-year slumber. Kokichi had no such curse, instead, something many consider much worse. Magic is completely unable to affect him and will bounce back if anyone tried to cast anything on him. Not only that but anything magic near him will begin to lose its magic he stands by too long or touches it. This also gave him the ability to hear magic. All magic, good and bad, had a sound; the stronger, the louder. And he could hear it. Hence why he was helping out, as chances are since it’s a fairy’s curse the spinning wheel they use for it will likely be magically too, so Kokichi could easily find it.

Once he finds them they decide in order to cover more group they’ll separate into groups of three. Kokichi ends up in a group with the ever kind Sakura and a new recruit known as Shuichi. Shuichi was a very timid boy, but he wasn’t too bad on the eyes. And he was surprisingly unpredictable for Kokichi, who prided himself on his analysis ability. But this only made him better in Kokichi’s eyes. So he found he didn’t mind the group he was placed with to search the castle. They get to a more dilapidated part of the castle when Kokichi hears it, something along the lines of metal pans banging together. And it only got louder as he approached, leading to a small hidden room. Kokichi threw open the door on it, inside a crusty old woman, likely a witch.

She plays with a spinning wheel, “Why don’t you come closer child and play.”

Kokichi can’t help but grimace, “Yeah, no. Not happening you old bat.”

The woman finally looks over. She scowls, “You aren’t Princess Kaede!”

Kokichi finds himself unimpressed, “Nope!” He pops the ‘p’ in his word. But then grins brightly at the old hag, “And you aren’t supposed to be here!”

The woman glares, “I will turn you into a bug and crush you for your interruption!”

Kokichi covers in ears as the clanking gets loud as the witch mutters under her breath, “I really wouldn’t do that if I was you!” He tries.

But the witch cast the spell anyways. And like Kokichi expected it bounced back at her. She shrieks in horror as she shrinks down into a small beetle. Sakura and Shuichi come rushing in, Shuichi stepping on the now beetle sized witch.

Sakura is the one who asks, “What happened?”

Kokichi sneers at the smush of what was left of the witch, “Found a witch and she ended up turning herself into a beetle that Shuichi ended up stepping on, on the way in,” Kokichi points to where he’s staring, “That, along with whatever is now on the bottom of Shuichi’s shoe, is what’s left of her.”

Shuichi grimaces at the thought at what’s now on his shoe. But Sakura nods and grabs the spinning wheel so it can be taken to be burned. Shuichi sticks around briefly to ask, “Are- are you okay your Highness?”

Kokichi sends him a signature bright smile, only this one more genuine than when Kokichi usually flashes it, “Doing just great!” And rather than waiting for a response Kokichi runs off, leaving Shuichi behind. Missing the way Shuichi’s face reddens from the smile he received. But he too soon leaves to go attend to more important matters, namely reporting to an army Captain sitting a bit outside of the kingdom’s borders.

\--------------------------------

Kokichi walked into his mother’s room, “You called?”

Queen Celestia turns in her chair, “Ahh Kokichi. Yes, I requested your presence. Actually no I didn’t, your sister did. She wants you to be there when she opens her presents. And despite your father’s and I’s wishes, she wants you to sit directly with her. Not just in the same room, for some god awful reason.”

Right, how could Kokichi forget his parent’s disdain for him. They wished for him to be completely untouchable by magic and yet now despise that part of him. Caring more for their own magically gifts than their own son. He would be upset, but he’s used to the disdain for his own ‘curse.’ But considering how often people try to curse him, he thinks the lack of magic is a blessing. Though he scoffs trying to even think of anyone else who would agree. But still, it’s his mother so he must respond, “I see. If that’s what Kayayday wants, then I guess I have no choice.”

His mother scowls at his nickname for his sister but waves him off anyways. So Kokichi leaves as fast as he can and instead rushes to his sister’s room where she’s opening her presents. He sees his sister in all her magically glory sitting poised on a cushioned bench, she sees him and lights up tapping the spot next to her. She unlike their parents don’t mind his magic damping effects. He doesn’t know how the hell that is his parents managed to have such an angel-like child, but Kokichi blames the magic gifts one of the fairies gave her. Despite knowing even when his magic causes the magic to fade all away, she’s still as kind as ever. Because of this he willingly falls into the seat and Kaede turns to him, “Kichi! I was worried you weren’t going to come! You usually don’t.”

Kokichi shrugs, “Least I can do for your birthday. But that’s a lie! I’m actually here so I can sap away all your magic and ruin your reputation.”

Kaede shakes her head fondly and pulls him into a hug, “Of course, of course. How can I forget you’re a spy secretly planning on overthrowing the entire kingdom.”

He lights up and returns the hug, “I’m glad to see we’re on the same page here!” He can see her bright blonde hair begin to darken and body pumping out as he holds her. Magic fading, revealing the true appearance of his sister. One many look down upon, but one the siblings welcome. He cherishes the brief moments of them getting along, knowing fully well tomorrow they’re going to be back at their usual shenanigans again. Mainly pausing whenever they see each other and bringing their hands up like crabs and snapping them together as the shuffle sideways, circling the other before standing up straight and going back to whatever they were originally doing.

The ever so spoiled ladies in waiting walk in and make noises of disgust at Kaede’s currently ‘lacking’ appearance. She rolls her eyes as she pulls back, Kokichi wiggles his fingers in their direction causing them the flinch back. Though Kaede baps him on the back of his head, “Stop scaring people on my birthday.”

Kokichi laughs, “Nishishishi. Does that mean I can scare them any other time~?”

Kaede taps her finger on her chin and hums, “Only if they can’t run away fast enough.”

Kokichi bounces in his seat, “That’s such a horrible limit you’ve set. You’re no fun Kayayday. Buuut~ that’s a lie!”

Kaede’s magic fades away completely leaving her light brown hair fizzing around her as she opens the different presents. Then comes a chest of sorts, Kokichi can’t help but feel a stone in a gut as he sees it. Kaede opens it to find a paper, but puts it off to the side, as she isn’t the greatest at reading cursive writing. She opens it the find a wooden carving of a tree. The tree drops several wooden apples, each cracking open and playing a little melody on music boxes hidden inside. Except for one apple. Kokichi grabs the note, far more familiar with cursive writing than his sister. The apple breaks revealing another strange wooden craving, it’s too tiny to tell what it is at a distance. Kokichi reads the note and eye’s widen as he sees the last line reading, “. . . Sleeping Beauty.”

He looks up as Kaede grabs at the tiny carving, “Ouch!” She opens her hand with the carving in front of her revealing it’s a miniature spinning wheel. Her eyes widen, “This isn’t good.”

Her eyes shut and she collapses against Kokichi, the tiny spinning wheel falling out of her hand. Everyone else, excluding Kokichi, drops soon after. A crash sounds outside of the room. Kokichi hears windchimes, “KAEDE!” He isn’t aware of who shouted at first. He quickly comes to the conclusion it was him. But thankfully due to her touching him and his shout Kaede opens her eyes slightly.

She looks up at him dazed, “I messed up big time, huh Kichi?” She’s mumbling in her sleepiness, “Sorry to leave this up to you, but remember what mom said about the curse? Maybe you can do something,” she yawns, “Since magic doesn’t affect you. In the meantime, I’m very tired.”

Kokichi curses and drags his sister up, “Not yet you aren’t sleeping,” He drags her to her room and lays her on her bed. She whispers out thanks before falling completely asleep. Kokichi for the first time feels afraid. But he remembers his sister’s last words before falling asleep and decides to do her proud. He couldn’t care less about what his parents think of him, but his sister is important to him. And like hell is he letting her down. Kokichi runs around though carefully putting people in a more comfortable position and ensuring no one is hurt or a risk of being hurt. When he’s done he grabs something to eat before heading back upstairs to get an overview of the kingdom. An unreasonable tall wall of roses has grown completely around the kingdom while he was moving around. And the night is falling, he hopes the escape route isn’t blocked by roses as he turns in for the night, well aware he isn’t getting anything else done tonight.

He awakes hoping it was all a dream but is slightly disappointed by the chimes still playing as the people sleep. Instead, he moves to pack what he can and heads over to the battle room. Inside his father and advisories sit fast asleep. Kokichi frowns and moves back a tapestry on the wall and touches, revealing a hidden passageway, existence only known by those in the royal family. He’s pleased to find the wall of roses doesn’t cut off his only escape route. He rushes away from the people gathered nearby as fast and as silently as he can. Wondering in what he hopes is the right direction, but unfortunately, he doesn’t recognize the area and is no good with just maps alone.

This quickly becomes a problem as he happens upon a house made of . . . gingerbread? He looks in the frosted window to see two children sitting at a table and an old woman serving them. A haunting refrain plays in the background. Kokichi has a bad feeling about this, but plasters on a smile anyway and knocks on the door.

The old woman opens it, “Ahh hello there young one. Would you like to come in?”

It’s suspicious as hell, but Kokichi still goes, “Just passing through, but I don’t mind being inside for a bit.”

The old woman leads him in and he sits at the table with the other two children. One is a boy with blue hair and the other is a girl with pink hair. The old woman looks over to a rat in a cage and decides she’s going to take her ‘dog’ for a walk, telling the kids to behave themselves. Kokichi quickly gets up, investigating the suspicious looking candy hearts everywhere. They all hold reminders for things. The blue haired boy speaks up, “She often forgets things and uses those to remember. Do you know what they say? We couldn’t read them.”

Some have a menial task like brushing one’s teeth before bed. But others hold a more malicious message. Kokichi quickly pieces together what’s going on. And begins to crush the malicious hearts. The pink haired girl speaks up, “I’m Kotoko and this my brother Nagisa. What’s your name?”

Kokichi looks over to the two kid, going back to smiling after noticing how deep of a frown he was wearing after his realization. He walks back to the table, “I’m Kokichi. And we’re not staying here much longer.”

The two look confused before in walks the old women again shrieking, “Who are you, intruders!? What are you doing in my house!?”

Kokichi raises his hands in a pacifying manner as the kids hide behind him, “Hey calm down. We’re the kids you invited in for a bit after we got lost. You just went out to walk your ‘dog.’ And when you get back we all were going to bed. Yeah?”

Kotoko tries to kick up a fuss about not being sleepy, but Nagisa catching on slightly quicker silences her. The old woman nods, “I don’t know what dog you’re talking about. But you’re right I remember you kids. Well, off to bed we go then,” The woman walks into the back and shuts the door. As soon as she does Kokichi waves to the kids and the rushes for the door. But just as they open in the old woman storms back out shouting up a storm. Kokichi yells to the kids, “RUN!” As he pushes them out the door. Slamming it shut on the old woman, or as better called, witch. And tries to barricade the door with another part of the house before the witch burst out. Kokichi quickly makes a run for it.

\--------------------------------

Kokichi tries to find the kids while running but fails to when he finally ends up tripping on a tree root while running. He immediately falls down, though try to roll over to avoid the brunt of the fall. He lands face up looking at a darkening sky and frowns. But then a massive moves and blocks his view. Kokichi tenses as he realizes just what has blocked his view, a bear. The bear put a paw on his shoulder and unexpectedly asks, “Are you okay? You took quite a tumble there,” Kokichi stares at the apparently talking bear, face blank. The bear’s eyes widen as he realizes his lack of introduction, “Right, sorry. I’m Rantaro Amami, a prince from a nearby kingdom. Who happened to get turned into a bear by a very unhappy fairy.”

Kokichi sits up and Rantaro takes a step back, “That’s- That. . . I- This has been one hectic past two days. Just, uh, give me a moment,” Kokichi usually amazing mask breaking.

Rantaro sits back, nodding, “That does happen. But I must ask if you heard of a fairy known as Junko? She’s the one who cursed me and I’m trying to see if she’ll change me back.”

Kokichi silent nods, collecting himself. After a couple of moments he lets out a breath, “I know Junko, don’t know where she is, but I know of her. Though if you don’t mind, could I ask of a favor from you? I just ran away from a crazy witch’s house with two little kids but lost track of them while running. If you could find them it would be much appreciated.”

Rantaro looks at Kokichi in surprise, but quickly agrees, “Yeah. I’m great with kids, don’t worry I’ll find them for you as it’s not like I have any other leads for Junko.”

A bush rustles nearby and out of it falls Shuichi strangely enough. The two princes stare at the newcomer. Shuichi pushes himself up, locking eyes with Kokichi, “Pri- prince Kokichi?” He looks over to Rantaro and then back to Kokichi, “Tha- that’s a bear,” he squeaks and slides himself back until he hits a tree, “Ohmygodthat’sanactualbear.”

Kokichi laughs while Rantaro chuckles. Though Rantaro decides to spare the boy any more fright, “I’m Rantaro, a prince turned bear by a malicious fairy believe it or not.”

Shuichi is still staring wide-eyed. But Kokichi gets up and grabs Shuichi hand dragging him closer to the bear prince. Shuichi slightly digs his heels into the ground, not wanting to fight his prince, but also not wanting to get any closer to actual freakin’ bear. Kokichi waves to Rantaro, “See, completely harmless. Well at least to us.”

Rantaro raises a paw, “Yo. I promise I’m not suspicious.”

“That just makes you look more suspicious,” Shuichi raises his voice slightly.

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “He’s not that bad Shuichi, if he was, he would have done something at this point. Evil creatures can’t just not evil for long periods of time in my experience.”

Shuichi stares at Kokichi before squeaking out, “Why do you have enough experience with evil creatures to know that!?” Kokichi just shrugs.

Rantaro looks up before looking back to the other two, “It’s getting dark and you guys should get some rest. I’ll go find the kids like I said and then bring them somewhere safe before coming back here just in case you need help.”

Kokichi gives a lazy salute as Rantaro runs off. Shuichi just blinks at the spot where Rantaro just was, “I- that- huh?”

Kokichi smirks, “Yup, That just happened! Now let’s take a nap, I’m bored,” Kokichi goes over to a nearby tree and drops his stuff. He then pretty much flops onto the ground and stares up at the sky. Shuichi quietly joins him, carefully setting down his stuff and slowly falling to the ground with Kokichi. The two stare up at the stars in silence before Kokichi breaks it by pointing up, “I think I recognize that constellation. Apparently, it’s supposed to be a lion. The story is that it was once a great huntress who was forced to marry a man. But she made it difficult by making it so any man that wanted her hand had to beat her in a race, if they couldn’t she’d decapitate them. Many tried and failed, but then one day a scrawny kid asked the gods for something to distract her so he could cheat and win. A goddess gave him several golden apples which he dropped throughout the race. Garnering the huntress’s attention causing her to lose the race. But she was a woman of her word even though the asshole had cheated. And he was taking her home when he decided he could wait and decided to go into one of the god’s temples and fucked her. The god was furious by this description of his temple and decided to punish the huntress and the prick by turning them into a lion and a tiger, respectively. They would never be allowed to mate. I sure the prick was furious by this occurrence. But I’m pretty sure the Huntress was just happy she didn’t have to be with anyone anymore and could just continue to be the greatest huntress ever, never settling down. And upon her death, due to the grace at which she took her punishment the goddess that had let that asshole get her in the first place had pt her and her only up with the stars, leaving the prick behind on the ground.”

Shuichi hummed, “That’s a pretty interesting story. Though how do you know it?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Kaito. He’s supposed to marry my sister, but I think he loves the stars much more than he loves her. He knows every constellation and everything else there is to know about space. He’s an idiot, but could be worse I guess. He could be an alcoholic narcissist. And admittedly, I was pretty interested in some of the stories and took to learning them.”

Shuichi nods, “The stories are pretty interesting.”

Kokichi hums and the two fall into silence again. And soon after they fall asleep.

\--------------------------------

Soon morning comes and Kokichi awakes. He sees a familiar bear and waves, Rantaro nodding back. So Kokichi moves to look over at Shuichi, who appears to be waking up soon. Kokichi places his hands on either side of Shuichi’s head, blocking Shuichi’s view of the sky. When Shuichi wakes up a few seconds later, Kokichi begins, “Morning Sleepy Head~! I almost thought you got caught by the curse!”

Shuichi shouts and sits up abruptly causing the two to smack heads. Both rub at their heads. Rantaro chuckles in the background before trotting up, “Nicely done you two. And I want to let you know, the kids are in a secure location and out of harm’s way. We should get a move on soon.”

The two nod and then Kokichi jumps up grabbing his stuff. Shuichi following soon after, “So where are we going anyways? You never said Kokichi.”

Kokichi grins, “We’re going to invade a nearby kingdom for all their resources.”

  
Shuichi sighs, “Please be serious Kokichi.”

Kokichi pouts, “I am being serious,” Shuichi gives him a look. Kokichi sighs, “Fine, fine. I was trying to get to Prince Kaito so we can get him back to my kingdom to break the curse.”

Rantaro tilts his head briefly, “Ahh right. Princess Kaede’s curse, it came true then?” Kokichi nods. Rantaro hums, “Well then we ought to hurry. I think I know the way.”

Neither of the other two boys have any objections and let Rantaro lead the way. The three travel for a while, managing to get back to the main road. Kokichi looks at Shuichi, a question on his mind, “Sooo, how did you find us anyways Shuichi? Or was it just an accident?”

Shuichi startles out of his silence, “Ah! Oh! Uhm, I actually practiced tracking with my uncle. So when I saw the wall of thorns I tried to find you remembering how earlier you said how magic couldn’t affect you. And I saw your footsteps and followed them here.”

Kokichi’s eyes light up, “You know tracking!? What else do you know!? Come on you have to tell me now!”

Shuichi averts his eyes, light blush crossing his face, “Ah, yes, I know how to track. Among other things,” Seeing Kokichi’s eyes practically sparkle when Shuichi looks over causes his blush to worsen, “My uncle taught me a lot of things. Like how to be a good swordsman. And how to ride a horse bareback. Though I guess what my uncle really helped teach me was how to be a detective and skills that go with that one might use. Hence the tracking.”

Kokichi eyes’ brighter still, “Wow~! Have you solved any murders then?”

Shuichi fondly shakes his head, “Ahh no. My uncle doesn’t let me help with solving cases. Just taught me the skills for it.”

Kokichi’s expression becomes a little crestfallen, “Aww, that’s no fun.”

Shuichi chuckles awkwardly, “He’s just looking out for me. Maybe when I’m older I can help him solve cases.”

Kokichi lights back up again, “Well don’t forget about us little guys when you become a big shot detective~”

Shuichi smiles, “I don’t think I could if I tried. And I wouldn’t even try.”

This causes Kokichi to stumble, red rushing across his face. Rantaro turns and steadies him before he could fall, “Be a little more careful there. I don’t think you want to get a mouth full of dirt.”

Kokichi grimaces, “Bluh. Sounds gross,” The other two laugh while he pouts.

Eventually, though they come across a sign, point in two different directions for two different kingdoms. One the left the one they need to go to and on the right one where the princess is holding some sort of competition to find a partner. Despite comments of how it would be fun to crash the competition, the three continue to the proper kingdom. Rantaro waits outside the kingdom due to his bearish appearance while the other two go inside. Remembering how Kaito loves to hang out on the outskirts of the kingdom to wait for nightfall to look at the stars, Kokichi decides to skip the drama in town and goes to the most likely spot for the prince to be. Kokichi’s guess is right on as they find Kaito laying on a hill staring up at the sky.

“Hey, space idiot!” Kokichi calls out.

Said boy sits up and shouts back, “I’m not an idiot!” He turns to look at the approaching figures, “Oh it’s you. What’s going on Kokichi? Oh, and I’m still not an idiot you know!”

Kokichi plops down next to him, “Keep telling yourself that. But anyways I’m not here to argue how much of an idiot you are as much as I would like to be. I’m here because the curse came to fruition. Kaede’s asleep and so is the rest of the kingdom and now we need ‘true love’s’ kiss or whatnot to break it. That is if we don’t also need to do something about the whole sleeping for a hundred years. Which now that I think about it we probably do, so that’s another thing we have to do.”

Kaito tenses, “Kaede’s asleep?”

Kokichi glares at him, “That’s what I said, idiot. So you coming to help or not?”

Kaito jumps up, “Of course! I, Prince Kaito, Luminary of the Stars will always come when there’s a princess, or prince,” he winks, “in need of help!”

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “Well then that’s settled, let’s go let Rantaro know we got the prince and see if we can find somewhere to stay tonight. As we aren’t going to get very far like this.”

The boys nods and Kaito runs ahead to the kingdom below. But Kokichi stays behind noticing Shuichi’s frown and thoughtful expression, “A coin for your thoughts?”

Shuichi startle again, Kokichi can’t help but think it’s cute how easily he startles, “Ah, well I’m just worried what if Kaito’s not her true love? Then what will we do?”

Kokichi pauses. Shuichi had brought up a fair point, but Kokichi every the one to think on his feet quickly comes up with a plan, “Then we find more princes and princesses to join us. One of them are bound to be her true love. We could start in the nearby kingdom hosting that competition, it didn’t specify gender after all.”

The two boys end the conversation to go find Kaito and make sure he doesn’t make a mess of himself before they could get back to Rantaro.

\--------------------------------

They find Kaito and then take him to Rantaro. Kokichi spots Rantaro waiting outside the kingdom first and runs ahead. Launching himself at Rantaro, the bear prince barely budges, “Hello to you too Kokichi. You get prince Kaito successfully?”

  
“Yup! We got the space idiot, but Shuichi is worried so after we rest we’re crashing some party to get more royalty to join us just in case Kaito isn’t Kayayday’s true love,” comes Kokichi’s muffled voice.

Kaito panics in the background by the talking bear and Kokichi’s more than happy to leave Shuichi to go calm him down. Rantaro nudges Kokichi properly onto his back from where he was hanging off Rantaro and walks over to Kaito and Shuichi after he deems Kaito calm enough. Kaito tries to make a protest with Shuichi, “How are we supposed to sneak a bear into the kingdom!?” Shuichi looks over his shoulder and points to the now human-looking Rantaro standing nearby with a cheerful Kokichi clinging to his back. Kaito stares, “Oh. Forgot the gremlin could do that.”

Kokichi calls out from on Rantaro’s back, “You know I’m kinda disappointed that he’s wearing clothes. I expected his clothes to break while transforming into a bear, but nope!” Once again popping the ‘p’ in his nope.

Rantaro chuckles, “Sorry to disappoint but I’m quite happy to currently have clothes.”

While Kokichi pouts, Shuichi begins to speak, “I think as long as Kokichi touches Rantaro that should solve our bear problem. Now we could get some rest before we go replenish our supplies and have to go get a move on.”

The other boys nod and head back inside the kingdom, Kaito pouting because he can’t watch the stars tonight.

\--------------------------------

The group wakes up from the cuddle pile Kokichi had dragged them into the previous night. Shuichi trying to untangle from the octopus-like limbs of Kokichi and the heavy weight of Kaito, spotting Rantaro trying similarly to get away from Kokichi, just enough to get dressed for the day. Happy to finally be able to change his outfit. Kaito grumbles when Shuichi pushes him off, but gets up and gets ready all the same.

When Kokichi gets up he jokes, “Wow guys that was super gay.”

Kaito throws a pillow at him, “Shut up Kokichi everyone knows you’re the gayest gay to ever gay in all of the realm.”

Rantaro and Shuichi laugh as the other two begin to bicker. But eventually they all manage to get dressed and packed without too much trouble, Kokichi going back to clinging to Rantaro’s back. And they head out of the kingdom heading to the next one, not too far away. Banter passes easily between the four.

\--------------------------------

They soon happen upon the competition and manage to convince the lord running it to let one of them join. As none of them trust Kaito enough for this and Kokichi was currently making sure Rantaro didn’t turn back into a bear, they had lied and sent Shuichi in as Prince Kokichi. Quickly the four are introduced to the princess this competition is for, Princess Miu. A vulgar lady who’s admittedly a genius with her craftsmanship, especially considering it’s all natural talent. The competition consists of four main challenges, no one knows what each is about. But all manage to fit with the chaotic princess.

Having saved some time before meant the four had gotten in time to go through all four challenges. Princes and Princesses from many other kingdoms line up with him in competition. The first one is a simple poem, Shuichi managed to beat out the competition, but he doesn’t last long on his own. In the next challenge the contestants are required to invent something interesting, but with some tips from Rantaro on how to make it and some tips on Kokichi on what Miu would probably like, Shuichi manages to dominate that challenge too. Though with the way the other participants were acting, Shuichi doubted if he actually needed those tips. The third challenge is dancing and Miu doing everything she can to screw over her partner and make them quit. Kokichi informing him to play along when Shuichi expresses his concern from what he noticed. Shuichi managed to do well, though he could help but think Kokichi would’ve been a lot better at it. The fourth challenge being the most hidden one, it was related to eating. The simple thing was to not be picky. Shuichi was good at not being picky. He won once again, the other participates complain, but as far as anyone needed to be aware, Shuichi won fair and square. This finally giving him a good chance to speak to Princess Miu in private, well privatish.

“Ahh Miu, there’s something you should know,” Shuichi begins.

Miu scoffs, “What you trying to say you’re a virgin or something. I wouldn’t worry about that, it won’t last long.”

Heat rises to Shuichi’s cheeks, “N-no, that’s not it at all. It’s just I- I didn’t join this competition to marry you,” Shuichi sighs and looks away, “I joined because we need your help. Princess Kaede has fallen into a deep sleep and we need true love’s kiss to awaken her. But we don’t know who her true love is, so we're trying to get as many princesses and princes together as possible. So-sorry for lying.”

Miu stares blankly, “Thee Princess Kaede? Like the most beautiful princess in all the land? That princess? Because if so count me in! I’d love the chance at her.”

Shuichi blinks and looks up at her, “You. . . you aren’t mad?”

Miu grins, “Nah. I mean come on it’s Princess Kaede, you won’t find better. And hey if I don’t wake her up, I’d like a shot at you. You won my contest after all.”

Shuichi shakes his head, “No thanks, I’d rather not be someone’s second choice.”

Miu’s grin stretches, “Not for long~ everyone caves eventually.”

Shuichi frowns, “Not me. Not when I already have someone else to look forward to.”

Miu’s grin is now feral, “What? You taking a shot at Kaede too?” She teases.

Shuichi blushes again and looks down, he whispers, “No. I’ve found someone much better if you ask me.”

Miu shrugs, “Your loss.”

Shuichi looks back up at her, “Not really.”

The two cut the conversation off there and decide to head back to the rest of Shuichi’s group. After explaining the situation, Miu comes up with the idea that she and Kaito stay here while the rest of them go ahead as needed. Her and Kaito could get some horses to take them to Kokichi’s kingdom. And Kaito didn’t want to keep going around without anything changing. So the other three decide to leave those two and instead head to pay a visit to the fairy Sayaka who’s the only other one besides Junko who would know anything about the curse. The three get directions from Miu before parting ways.

\--------------------------------

They come across Sayaka’s garden. None of them surprised at how easy it was considering how much it sticks out. Hard to miss really. At this point the boys are exhausted, Kokichi no longer clings to Rantaro, Shuichi instead leaning against the once again bear prince. The three follow the path which ends up leading to a particularly flowery clearing sitting next to a lake. A large, at least in comparison to most fairies, fairy sits by the water quietly running her hands through the feathers of a swan.

Kokichi calls out to her, “Sayaka we have questions for you.”

Sayaka brightest up, “Oh! Visitors! We don’t get many visitors anymore,” She looks at the other two, “Ahh I see. You’re here about Princess Kaede’s curse, right?”

Shuichi takes a step back, “How did you. . . ?”

Sayaka gives a bright smile, “Cause I’m physic,” At the stunned face from Shuichi she laughs, “Juuust kidding~! I just have good intuition and I remember you Prince Kokichi and your sister. So what do you want to know?”

Kokichi continues to address her, “I want to know about the whole hundred years of sleep part. If she gets true love’s kiss does she still have to sleep for a hundred years or. . .?”

Sayaka taps her cheek, before jumping up, “Ah ha! I know! Sorry but unless you convince Junko otherwise, Princess Kaede will have to continue to sleep. After all, I couldn’t remove that part for a reason, but considering that was Junko’s doing, she could easily do something about it. Now I would really appreciate if you left now. Your magic damping is going to ruin my garden.”

Kokichi thanks her begrudgingly and the three take their leave. While walking through the forest to find Junko they stumble upon another person. She quickly turns and glares at the three, “Who are you?”

But before Kokichi could say something to piss her off Rantaro steps forward, “I’m Prince Rantaro. That’s Prince Kokichi and that’s one of his knights, Shuichi,” Pointing to each boy respectively. Before turning back to the rather murderous looking girl, “Who might you be?”

Her glare softens a bit, “Princess Maki.”

Kokichi this time does call out, “Wow what luck!”

She glares at him, “What does that mean?”

Kokichi tilts his torso to the side, “Weeelll~ We happen to be looking for more Princesses and Princes. Since we need to find one that’s also my sister’s true love in order to break her free of a curse.”

Maki frowns, “I will help then and go speak to my cousin. She’s also a princess and looks like you’ll need a lot of people to test in order to find the right one. But first I was hired by a nearby kingdom to go rescue the princess who was supposedly captured by an ogre apparently.”

  
Shuichi is the one who asks, “If you're a princess why were you hired? No offensive, it’s just, that’s not something royalty tends to do often.”

Maki shrugs, “Always helps to have a side job.”

Shuichi accepts the response. Rantaro asks the next question, “Could we join you in recusing this princess? That way we’re all together when we go to find your cousin.”

Maki sighs, “Fine. But don’t get in my way.”

Rantaro smiles, at least as much as he can as a bear, “Sounds good to me. Lead the way.”

The three become four again as they follow Maki to a nearby tower. They look up at the only entrance. A window high up. Rantaro decides to sit this one out and keep watch outside. The other three try to find a way up. Maki pulls out grappling hook and throws it up, but the window is unstable and it falls back down. Kokichi smirks as he gets an idea. He quickly picks up the grappling hook before she can and then proceeds to scale the tower. She glares at him externally, but internally admits it was useful by the looks of it. Inside the tower, Kokichi properly secured the grappling hook before using the rope and sliding back down. He passes the rope to Maki, who wastes no time in climbing the tower. Kokichi looks over to Shuichi who’s shaking like a leaf. He chuckles, “The knight is afraid of heights?”

Shuichi half-heartedly glares at Kokichi, “a fear of heights is a perfectly reasonable fear. But that’s not my problem, it’s just, I’ve never climbed something like this.”

Kokichi’s smile softens. And he shows Shuichi a way to set up the rope so he won’t fall and Kokichi and Maki could pull Shuichi up. Once Shuichi has it down, Kokichi kisses his cheek before scaling the tower again, this time with the help of the rope. Shuichi stays stunned at the bottom for a while until Kokichi calls out to him. Shuichi shakes his head and secures the rope as Kokichi showed him. Then with the help of Maki, Kokichi pulled Shuichi up. They pull him in and Maki walks off while Kokichi checks on Shuichi.

They quickly finish and get up to follow Maki. Kokichi can hear the hum of magic in the building. They get to what looks like the main room, the magic is echoing rather loudly through the room. Maki walks through the door at the end of the room and after a few moments walks back into the room from the door they had originally entered. She frowns when she sees Kokichi still sitting there. Kokichi smiles, “Looks like this area goes on repeat!”

Maki looks around, “There must be another door here somewhere.”

The three look around the room until Shuichi manages to pull open a hidden door, “I think I found that door guys!”

The two others go over and head through the door. The climb up the staircase revealed, hearing a shrieking noise coming from above them. They climb faster.

Eventually, they end up in a new room, there’s hair covering the floor and more musical humming. Kokichi steps forward, hand raised, “Wait, I want to see something.”

Maki rolls her eyes, Shuichi looks on in fright, but both stay back like asked. Kokichi steps towards the hair and watches as it slithers back. The other two stared wide-eyed at the living hair. Kokichi frowns and rushes forward grabbing the hair before it can move away. It spasms in his hold, before eventually going limp and all the hair sinks away. The three exchange glances, but then the shrieking noise echos again. This time coming from the door in front of them. Maki stalks forward and opens the door. They see two people playing cards, gold surrounding them, no ogre in sight.

Maki growls, “So they hired me for a lie then.”

The two playing the card game look up. The girl with silver hair speaks, “Who are you? What do you mean you were hired?”

Maki lets out a frustrated sigh, “If you’re Princess Peko then your parents hired me to go ‘rescue’ you from an ogre. But it’s clear to see there’s no one to rescue you from. Just a case of a runaway princess, the kind of problem I do not deal with.”

The blond boy sitting across from the girl frowns and looks the girl, “You’re parents called me an ogre?”

Princess Peko looks over to her companion, “Seems like it,” she looks back to Maki, “Sorry you got dragged all the way out here for no good reason. My father is just being unreasonable again,” She sighs and looks to her companion, “If you don’t mind Fuyuhiko, I’d like to give these guys some gold for their trouble?”

Fuyuhiko waves a hand, “Yeah, that’s fine. I just still can’t believe your parents care so little about your happiness that they would actually call me an ogre and say you were kidnapped.”

Peko shrugs and gets up, grabbing some gold and hands it to Maki, “Here. Sorry about the mix-up.”

Maki sighs but accepts the gold, “Thanks. We’ll get out of your way then.”

Kokichi pokes out from behind Maki’s back, “Have fun!”

Peko looks back at Fuyuhiko and giving a soft smile and turns back to the others, “We will,” she turns back to sit down with Fuyuhiko again as the three others leave.

Maki frowns as they leave, “That was a complete waste of my time.”

Kokichi smiles brightly, “Well at least you met us!”

Maki glares at him over her shoulder, “You say that like it’s a good thing.”

Kokichi pouts, “Aww, you’re so mean.”

Maki looks forward again, “Good.”

\--------------------------------

Rantaro gets up as he sees the others walk into his sight, “How did it go?”

Shuichi answers, “Well looks like someone lied to Maki. And wasted her time with an unnecessary job. The Princess was fine and wasn’t kidnapped at all, so we just left those two alone.”

Rantaro nods, “Well I hope you at least got something out of it Maki.”

The girl sighs, “I did. The princess gave me some gold for my trouble. At least I still got paid for my time.”

Rantaro nods, “Well that’s good. Now where to next?”

Kokichi jumps up, “Ooo I know! I know! We need to go see Maki-roll’s cousin and then find Junko!”

Maki glares at Kokichi, “Don't call me that.”

Kokichi smirks, “No can do Maki-roll.”

Shuichi facepalms while Rantaro laughs as Maki threatens Kokichi’s life, Kokichi also laughing. Shuichi looks up slightly through is fingers, “Kokichi please don't taunt people who can and possibly will kill you for annoying them.”

Kokichi jump on Shuichi, Shuichi barely managing to not fall over, “Aww, Shuichi cares about me guys!”

Shuichi awkwardly laughs, “I’m your knight. I’d be worried if I didn’t care about your wellbeing.”

The four then begin to head out as they continue to banter and bicker back and forth. Maki slowly opening up partially. Though she still wants to kill Kokichi for calling her Maki-roll.

\--------------------------------

The four eventually come to a swamp-like area and a small dingy house with it. When they arrive Maki calls out for her cousin, “Chiaki, I found some annoying brat that wants to talk to you!”

Out of the house comes a small and rather tired looking woman. Light pink hair tied carefully back, she looks upset. But still manages to give Maki a light smile, “It’s good to see you again.”

Maki returns the smile, “Yeah. Are you holding up okay?”

Chiaki looks to the side, “I’ve still been better.”

Shuichi frowns and asks, “What’s wrong?” Before anyone can stop him.

Maki glares while Chiaki holds up her hands to pacify the girl, “It’s fine Maki,” Chiaki looks to Shuichi, “A long while back a mean fairy turned me into a frog. Only to become human once a princess or prince kisses me. Well, one did but she had no interest and walked away. So I tried to go back home to my husband and kids. But when I got there I found out my step-mother had tried to kill my husband and then sold our kids. My husband had ran to escape death but didn’t get the chance to get our kids before he went missing. When I got there he was gone and the man who adopted my kids had left too.”

Shuichi’s frown deepens, “That’s horrible. But if you don’t mind me asking what was their names and what do they look like? We might come across them in our travels.”

Chiaki gives a sad smile, “My son was named Nagisa, he had such pretty blue hair. And my daughter is Kotoko, her hair is bright pink.”

Kokichi lights up, recognition flashing in Rantaro’s eyes too. Kokichi jumps forward, “I saw those kids!”

Chiaki’s eyes widen, “Really!? Where!?” Maki behind her mouths that he better not be lying.

Rantaro sees this and steps in, “He’s right. I know where they are. They had briefly been taken by a witch, but Kokichi helped them escape and I had brought them to a cottage I’ve been staying. They’re safe there. I can give you directions there if you’d like?”

Chiaki bounces on her heels, “Yes! Yes, I would love that!” She grabs Maki’s shoulders shaking them lightly, smiling, “I can get to see my kids again!”

Maki smiles, “And I’ll go with you then. Besides, there’s something these guys were going to ask of us that I can explain on the way while they go do whatever it was they needed to do before we all went to take care of their main thing.”

Chiaki turns to look at them, “Oh? Where are you guys going next?”

Kokichi answers, “We’re going to fight Junko!”

Chiaki hums before her eyes light up, “Oh! Junko! I remember her, she’s the one who turned me into a frog. I know where she lives if you need the directions.”

Shuichi sighs in relief, “Yes we would greatly appreciate that information, thank you.”

The five of them exchange directions and wave goodbye to the other groups before splitting apart. Chiaki and Maki heading to find Nagisa and Kotoko; Kokichi, Shuichi, and Rantaro go to find Junko instead.

\--------------------------------

They come across Junko’s swamp. Kokichi holding onto the other two after learning about the magical vines in the swamp water that will try to drag you down into it. Eventually, they come across a clearing with a big skull. They overhear part of a conversation.

“-who’s the wickedest one of them all?” a woman’s voice calls.

“That would be you. But there’s a new fairy, who’s apparently pretty hardcore. Kicking in knights’ and guards’ shins and summoning demons. His name is Gundham,” says another voice, seemingly coming from the skull.

“Where does this new fairy live?” the mystery woman asks.

“He lives where bogs thrive. Where frogs and toads make their home. A place truly vile,” the potentially magical skull answers.

“He’s my next door neighbor. Huh, I’ll have to visit at some point,” the woman remarks.

“Oh and it appears you have some visitors,” the skull rats out.

The woman wipes around, “Alright then come out you rats.”

Kokichi jumps forward, “Hiii~!” The other two step forward with him.

The woman rolls her eyes, “Ugh, it’s you,” She turns and looks at the other two, “And you brought friends.”

Kokichi skips forward, “Yup! And that means you know what we want and what I’ll do if you don’t help us,” Kokichi grabs her arm and gives a smile, that contains far more malice than anything else. There’s a fire in his eyes and his not even magic, “Oh and since you also were the one who turned Rantaro into a bear, you can fix that mess too. Otherwise, you know very well what I’ll do~”

Junko rips her arm out of Kokichi’s grasps, “Fine, fine. I’ll help you brat.”

Kokichi calls out as she walks over to a chest, “You better gives us something that works or you can bet I’ll be back. And if you try to run I can promise I will find you and you’re not going to like it when I do,” His voice is cheerful, but words cruel. Junko sighs but grabs the right items first time around.

She grabs out two vials and hands them to Kokichi, “Here. Give one to your sister less than three minutes after she wakes up or she'll fall back asleep. And give one to the bear in the same amount of time after his true love’s kiss.”

Kokichi grabs her arm, smile practically cutting his face in half with how wide it is, “Thank you~ You’ve been very helpful.”

Junko grabs her arm back, “Whatever, just get out of here you creepy motherfucker.”

The three others leave Junko to her skull and scheming and go on their way back to the castle. On their walk back to the main path Kokichi jokes, “Looks like your staying with us for a while, huh Rantaro~”

Rantaro shrugs, “Guess so.”

  
Shuichi speaks up when they get to the main path, “Uh, guys, if you don’t mind I actually have somewhere I want to stop by first.”

  
The two other boys shrug, “Lead the way.”

\--------------------------------

They show up at another kingdom when Shuichi has Kokichi latch back onto Rantaro. Both confused by the request, but do as asked. And then the three head up to the castle. Both notice that while walking up Shuichi begins to shift the way he holds himself. Previously he seemed to try to make himself as small as possible, but now he’s standing tall, making his presence known. A surprising strong presence for a boy who pretty much had no presence this entire time. When they get up to the gate the knights step aside greeting, “Welcome back Prince Shuichi!”

The other two boys stare confused at Shuichi, he tries his best to not notice. They walk into the castle. It’s a grand castle, they didn’t expect that Shuichi would belong to one. Kokichi frowns, he prides himself on being able to catch when someone is lying but he never he even noticed Shuichi had been lying to him to the whole time. And for the life of him, Kokichi can’t figure out why Shuichi lied. But he feels regret as to why he would have missed the lie. He shouldn’t have gotten attached. The queen steps into the main, another prince at her side.

Shuichi begins, “Mother-”

She glares, “Don’t ‘mother’ me. Where were you? Why have you brought,” she scowls at Rantaro and Kokichi, “whatever those are?” She waves her hand, “Doesn’t matter, you are due for a shouting. Get over here,” She wanders into a side room. Shuichi gives the other two a sad smile before following.

The other prince steps forward, “Since Shuichi couldn’t be bothered to introduce anyone. I’m Prince Korekiyo and you saw my mother, Queen Tsumugi.”

Rantaro steps closer, Kokichi glares from his place on Rantaro’s back, “I’m Prince Rantaro,” he gestures to the boy intensely attached to his back, “And this is Prince Kokichi.”

Korekiyo hums, “The lesser brother of Princess Kaede and some nobody Prince. Shuichi really knows how to pick them.”

Shuichi shouts from the doorway of the room he went into, “That’s wrong! Kokichi is not lesser and Rantaro isn’t a nobody! You don’t get to talk to them like that! I won’t stand for it!”

Tsumugi shouts at him, “I’m not done talking to you young man!”

Shuichi steps away from her, “Well too bad I’m done talking to you.”

She gasps and steps away. Korekiyo chuckles, “Are you trying to commit treason brother?”

Shuichi glares at him, “You and mother are ones to talk. Going behind father’s back like you are. Uncle was right you two aren’t ever to be trusted.”

Shuichi grabs onto Rantaro’s arm and runs the other two out of there. Tsumugi shouting after him, “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Shuichi shakes off the command and keeps running. Korekiyo tries to follow, likely at their mother’s command, but Shuichi shakes off him off his tail. And runs out of the kingdom, not stopping till he’s what he deems far enough away and releases his grip on Rantaro.

Kokichi gets off Rantaro’s back and starts to get in Shuichi’s face, “What was that!? You were lying to us this entire time! What the hell are you planning!? Are you spy then, sent by your mother!?” Kokichi pushes Shuichi when he makes no move to respond, “Well what the fuck was your goal here!?” Rantaro pulls Kokichi back before he full on attacks Shuichi. Kokichi struggles in Rantaro’s hold, “Well what is it, you fucking coward!?”

Shuichi tries to explain, “It- it’s not what it looks like.”

  
Kokichi’s struggle worsens, “Oh really!? Because it looks a hell of a lot like you’ve been lying about who you are this entire time!”

Shuichi looks down, “I know that!” He looks up, tears in his eyes, “I know I lied to you! I lied to everyone! I know that! You don’t need to remind me! But I had to lie!”

Kokichi growls at him, “What the hell could have been so important that you’d lie like that!?”

“My mother was the one who sent your sister the spinning wheel! She’s trying to use my brother to go behind my father’s back to attack and take over your kingdom. I was trying to stop her without raising alarms!” Shuichi shouts back. His crying worsening as he notices how Kokichi started to cry too.

“How do I know you’re not lying again!? You lied to me once, how do I know you aren’t doing it again!?” Kokichi’s crying only getting messier, Rantaro tries to silently console him.

Shuichi pulls out a letter, it’s addressed to his brother. He hands it to Kokichi, “This. This letter is from my mother, telling of her plans. She was planning to either have my brother ‘wake’ Kaede or attack the kingdom when she awakes.”

Kokichi reads the letter, finding he wasn’t lying about that. He looks up at Shuichi, “Then why would you take us there? Why would you do that?”

Shuichi sighs and looks away, “I was hoping I could talk to my father or uncle and inform them of what happened. But instead, my mother was waiting for me. No doubt lying about the situation.”

  
Kokichi stared Shuichi down in silence. He drops the letter and uses the hand to wipe off his face, “Fine. But if I find out you lied to me again then I can promise you I will kill you. And not a single force in this realm.”

Shuichi nods, “That’s fair. But I promise you, this is the truth Kokichi.”

Kokichi doesn’t grace him with a response and instead decides to keep walking to his castle. The other two boys follow silently behind.

\--------------------------------

They make it eventually, Kokichi by the end no longer intentionally giving Shuichi a cold shoulder. But still not really interacting with him. Neither of the other two can blame him. So unlike their other trips, this one was taken in complete silence. The weight of it still weighing on the boys. Waiting by the entrance of the rose wall is Chiaki, Maki, Miu, and Kaito. With them are people from each of their respective kingdoms except for Chiaki who just has two kids. Kokichi smiles for the first time since learning of Shuichi’s lies at the sight, he immediately goes to Chiaki and her kids.

The kids rush to him too, Chiaki following slowly behind, a smile on her face. Kokichi crouches down a bit and the kids jump into him for a hug. He’s smile widen, however, unlike the creepy one he gave Junko, this one was entirely sweet, “Glad to see you two made it back to your mom.”

Kotoko flashes him a bright smile, “Yeah! Thank you for helping us get out of Granny Bentbone’s house and back to mommy!”

Nagisa’s smile is much more reserved, but aprication is equal to that of his sister, “Yes, like Kotoko said. Thank you for helping us,” He looks over to Rantaro over Kokichi’s shoulder, “And give my thanks to the bear who found us after we ran.”

Kokichi nods, “Of course.”

The kids pull away and Kokichi stands up, only to be pulled into a hug from Chiaki, “. . . Thank you for helping keep my kids safe. It’s amazing to be reunited with them.”

Kokichi returns the hug, “It’s the least I could do. Couldn’t just leave them there. Well I mean I could have, but that’d be pretty fucked up.”

Chiaki laughs and steps back with her kids. Kokichi moves forward and gathers the other prince and princesses. Rantaro and Shuichi coming in behind them. Kokichi gives an overview of how this going to be done. All the royalty will hold hands and go inside. Each will get one chance to kiss Kaede. If she didn’t wake up then the prince/princess would go to the back of the line and the next person would go until all of them went or Kaede woke up. Everyone agreeing they head in, Rantaro and Shuichi keeping everyone in line from the back. Kokichi walks towards the thorns and watches as they retract as he gets close, creating a single line in the wall for the group to walk through.

They walk through the sleepy kingdom and traverse up the castle tower to Kaede’s room. Where she lies on her bed, magic altered appearance back in place. They get in line, Kokichi standing directly next to his sister. Letting Kaito, who was first in line, his chance to go. He gives Kaede a slightly harsh kiss on the lips, but she doesn’t even flinch. He shrugs apologetically to Kokichi and carefully moves to the end, letting Miu step forward. Miu planting a messy wet kiss on Kaede’s lips time, but still nothing. Miu frowns but shrugs and turns to wink at Shuichi. As she moves the back Kokichi grabs some fabric to wipe the wet kiss off his sister’s lips for her. At the same time, Maki moves forward. Maki giving a brief kiss and moving to the end when it gets no reaction like she was expecting. Stepping aside to give her cousin a chance. Chiaki gives Kaede a peck on the lips, but still nothing. She smiles apologetically at Kokichi who tries his best to return it in his worry.

Shuichi steps forward with Rantaro, “I’m sorry the others didn’t work Kokichi. But, uh, maybe me or Rantaro could try if you’d like? I doubt I could do anything, but maybe Rantaro could.”

Kokichi sits on the bed next to his sister. And gestures for Rantaro to step forward. Shuichi taking a step back with the others. Rantaro decides rather than waiting for his magic to wear off he just licked Kaede’s cheek with his still a bear tongue. But then something somewhat unexpected happens. Rantaro begins to shift back into a human rapidly and Kaede’s eyes flutter open. Kokichi cries out and lounges for his sister. Rantaro careful to make sure he doesn’t fully let go of Kokichi so everyone else doesn’t fall asleep. Shuichi steps forward and grabs the vials off Kokichi and hands one to Rantaro before handing the other to Kaede over Kokichi’s form, “Here, you need to drink this.”

The two with the vials nod and down the liquid. Kokichi listens as the chimes that had been present for the entire time Kaede slept fades away. And tries to laugh through his tears. Everyone lets go and steps back and Kaede hugs he brother. Both more than happy to be wide-awake together again. Kaede smiles, “You did it Kokichi. Though I always knew you could,” her voice croaky due to the large amount of sleep.

Kokichi held her tighter, something she returned gratefully, “Couldn’t just let you sleep for a hundred years. I would be too bored.”

She laughs, “Of course.,” She looks up from Kokichi and to Rantaro, “So you're my true love then, huh? Not bad.”

Rantaro chuckles, “You aren’t too bad yourself.”

She looks at herself and laughs noticing how Kokichi’s magic damping has already caused her to go bad to looking like her usual unmagicked self. She looks back up at him, “What can I say. I’m a princess.”

Rantaro smiles, “That you are.”

But then another croaky voice calls out from the doorway, “Well done Kokichi. You’ve managed to admittedly save the kingdom with your curse,” Several people frown when Queen Celestia calls it a curse. But none brave enough to defy her word right now, “Regardless we still have to finish Kaede’s birthday party, even if it’s not still her birthday,” She looks to the other royals in the room, “You are welcome to stay for the party. And subsequent wedding planning.”

The other royals decide that they came all this way might as well get something out of it. And go clean up to join the party. Kaede and Kokichi working together to get the other ready. Kokichi taking the time alone with his sister to tell the story of his adventure to get her someone to awake her curse. With many lies and exaggerations that she frequently calls him out on. But she frowns at the barely hidden upset on Kokichi’s face when he talks about Shuichi’s lie.

This time she decides to properly interrupt the story, “You’re hurt by his lie aren’t you? And not like a normal upset. You must really care about him if you’re this upset.”

He scoffs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m obviously fake crying. We both know how good I am at it.”

She puts down what she was holding and pulls Kokichi into a hug, “You know those lies don’t really work on me anymore, right? Guess we’ve just been siblings for too long,” Kokichi drops what he was holding and clutches onto her. She carefully cards her hand through his head, “You know from what you’ve told me about Shuichi. I think maybe you should give him a second chance. I know you’re all about holding grudges, but I think this one can be let go. I mean you said it yourself, he was telling you the truth about wanting to help. And he didn’t fully lie. He did actually join the guard you know?” She smiles at the weak chuckle it gets her. She hums, “I know you don’t like not knowing when you’re being lied to, but maybe you can let it slide just this once. You aren’t perfect Kokichi and no one should ask you to be. There’s no such thing as perfect in this realm. There’s always some kind of flaw, even in magical beings like fairies. So you shouldn’t hold yourself up to such an unachievable standard. And wasn’t it you who told me forcing someone to do an impossible thing is torture? So please Kokichi, don’t torture yourself like this. The realm isn’t going to end if you aren’t perfect. And when your skills fail you, don’t worry the rest of us have your back. You don’t have to do this alone. You never did,” the two tighten their grip around the other. Kaede can feel the tears through her shirt and how Kokichi’s shoulders shake. She kisses the top of his head, “It’s okay Kokichi, I’ve got you now. You can trust me. You can trust yourself. You can trust Rantaro. And from what I’ve seen, you can trust Shuichi.”

Kokichi’s voice cracks as he says, “I- Kaede. I-” She waits patiently. He hiccups, “i really think I love him.”

Her smile is sad, “I know Kokichi. The question is what are you going to do?”

Kokichi sobs, “I- I- I- don’t know! I’m us-usually the planner. But I’m all out of plans!”

  
Kaede swings the two of them side to side, “Well then I’ll get your back on this one. If you love him, and he loves you then go tell him. Go be happy Kokichi. Do something truly selfish for once. Not your usual face selfishness that you use to hide how much you care. Be selfish and let yourself love and be loved in return,” Kokichi takes a deep breath and nods. Kaede smiles softly down at her brother, “Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up and looking pretty to confess to Shuichi, that sound good?”

Kokichi looks up, genuinely smiling despite his messy tear-stained face, “Tha- that sounds great,” Kaede gently uses her hand to dry his tears. And kisses his forehead as they sightly part to go clean Kokichi up.

\--------------------------------

Kaede and Kokichi stand at the top of the stairwell landing leading into the ballroom, where they're hosting her party. Everyone’s head turns to look at the wonder twins standing tall, despite how not too long ago they were holding each other as they cried. Rantaro and Shuichi lose their breath looking at the two. Despite Kaede’s magic having completely faded at this point, Rantaro thinks she’s truly the most beautiful person in all the realm even if everyone else disagrees while her magic is faded like this. And Shuichi feels lost and captivated by Kokichi. He’s never seen the boy so dressed up before. Before he thought the other prince couldn’t look better, but now he realizes he was wrong. If the boy looked amazing on a daily, he looking absolutely stunning cleaned up like this.

The wonder twins, on the other hand, find despite the absolute lack of magic surrounding them feel invincible as they stand with their arms linked. Though their hearts both skip a beat when they find Shuichi and Rantaro in the crowd. If those boys ost their breath seeing the siblings, the siblings felt they got caught in a gravitational pull. Lost their breath, their mind, and their heartbeat staring at the other two. Kokichi breathless jokes, “If this is what Kaito feels every time he looks at the stars, then I fully understand his obsession with them now,” Kaede can only nod, having completely lost her voice. But still the two walk down the stairs, holding the entire crowd’s attention, but none their care for more than their two princes who wait in the middle of the floor for them. The two continue to walk towards the other two and crowd parts like the Red Sea for them. Like the rose wall, a passage straight to the others appears. The other four royals originally there for Kaede’s awakening looks over at the four completely lost in their other half of their respective pair. Miu jokingly pouts over how Shuichi was ‘taken’ by Kokichi. Maki rolls her eyes at Miu’s shenanigans. While Chiaki and Kaito ‘quietly’ cheer on the pairs making their way to one another.

Eventually, the two pairs come to stand in front of each other. Kokichi is the one who breaks the ice by pushing Kaede towards Rantaro, “I’ve come to present you with the ever wonderful Princess Kaede. If you treat her badly I will make you suffer a fate worse than death,” He gives the same malicious smile he gave Junko, “She’s my sister and as you can see I’d do anything to make sure she’s safe. If you do anything I will know, even if no one tells me, I will know. And I will bring hell to make sure Kaede gets heaven.”

Rantaro is big enough to admit the threat and sight of Kokichi’s smile in this context honestly terrifies him. But despite the sweat bead that falls down his face he smiles and nods, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting her.”

Kokichi’s smile goes back to normal, “Good! Glad we’re on the same page.”

Kaede speaks next, “Well guess it’s my turn then,” Shuichi and Rantaro quickly learn just how these two are siblings at that moment. As Kaede gives Shuichi a smile that’s malice and the fear it invokes could rival Kokichi’s malicious smile. She chuckles darkly, “Kokichi is my brother, who’s been given far more shit than he deserves. And I won’t stand for anyone doing that to him. If you make him cry Shuichi, I will break every bone in your body very, very slowly. I will make sure you feel the pain you made him feel. You hurt him once with your lies. But we’re forgiving you since it was for a good cause. But neither of us will be particularly forgiving if you try to pull that stunt again,” She steps forward, “This is the first time Kokichi’s ever loved someone like this. Don’t make him regret loving Shuichi. Or I’ll make you regret much more than that.”

Shuichi, unlike Rantaro, has his fear very visible on his face. But nevertheless he gulps and nods, “Of- of course.”

Kaede takes a step back and much like with Kokichi, makes the malice in her smile disappear in an instant. Rantaro and Shuichi made note to never piss either one off. They could and would bring you hell otherwise. The siblings exchanged a look before the let go of one another and Kaede pulls Rantaro off the dance. Kokichi stepping closer to Shuichi. He looks down, “It’s like Kaede said you know? I-” He looks Shuichi in the eye, “I love you Shuichi.”

Shuichi smiles, “I love you too Kokichi,” But a blush rises to his cheeks and looks away as he asks, “Ca- can I, uh, can I kiss you?”

Kokichi chuckles and wraps his arms around Shuichi’s neck, gently pulling him down, “I was hoping you would say that,” he tries to sound smooth, but can’t hide his own flustered expression. Either way, their eyes fall shut as their lips meet. The other four cheering in the background and when Kokichi cracks his eyes open slightly he can see Kaede giving him a thumbs up from where she’s dancing with Rantaro in the corner of his eye before he pulls her into a kiss of their own. Kokichi goes back to focusing on his own kiss. The two pulling back lightly and bring their foreheads together as they try to gain back their breath and Shuichi wraps his own arms around Kokichi. Both of them opening their eyes slightly to look the other in the eye. Kokichi smiles at the beautiful gold color he never got a chance to truly notice before. While Shuichi loses himself in the endless universe that’s Kokichi’s violet eyes. After a few seconds, they find themselves swaying with the music before they close their eyes again as they silently pull the other back into another kiss. This one more intense than the last.

The other four royals deciding to have some fun while the first four deal with falling in love by all coming together in a makeshift four-person dance. It’s uncoordinated as all hell, but they all find themselves laughing or at least chuckling. Enjoying hanging out and silently deciding that all of them should get together more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.


End file.
